A and K Chapter 84: Turn of Events
Rie: Explain this Kei. Kei: We were never being held against our will. Saki: Yeah, kinda lied on that one. Yui: Lied? Kei: Saki was never working for the Branch. But she does have some good information for us. Rie: Information? Kei: She knows where the top five are hiding. Yui: Are you saying Saki was a spy or something for us? Kei: Not at the beginning. Saki: When Kazuhiro got back in contact with Kei, I didn’t think he’d go to the lengths he did. I could not condone kidnapping Kei’s own mother. Kokoa gingerly steps out of the cage. Yui and Rie go over and hug their mother. She hugs them back. Kokoa: I’m alright, I’m alright. Saki took good care of me. Yui: So this was all a ruse? Saki: Yes. When Kazuhiro brought Kokoa here, we made sure to keep up the charade when Kazuhiro was here. When he wasn’t, Kokoa and I would enjoy pleasure cups of tea. Rie: Cups of...tea? Kokoa: Oh yes, honey, you really should have a cup, Saki here is a wonderful tea maker. Yui: But...we fought her...and everything. Saki: It was a bet. Kei: I bet that you all could at least get the cage down to the ground. Saki: A lot of it was my own test to see how Kei’s apprentices would do and how well they fight. Yui: So this was...a test? Saki: A test of my own design. Kei: And you all passed with flying colors. Alexandria: So you and Miss Kokoa were never in any danger? Kei: Not at all. Isao joins them. Yui: Did you know about this, Isao? Isao: Not a clue. Kei: It wasn’t until I got Saki to open up to me. Kei recalls the memory to them as he sat in the cage. Saki: You’ll find out soon enough. Kei: Then fill me in. Saki sighs. She stares at Kei, and Kei stares right back. Saki: Fine, fine. I’ll tell you. She opens the door. Kei is surprised that it isn’t even locked. Saki: This is all a facade. Kokoa: I’ve never been in any real trouble Kei. Saki here has taken good care of me. Kei: I don’t understand. Saki: I’m not heartless Kei. I wouldn’t want my mother to be kidnapped either. I’m not even working with the Branch. Kei: You’re...not? Saki: No. Kazuhiro simply wanted a shot at redemption. Unfortunately, it came at your expense. Kei: So then why keep doing this, why not come clean? Saki: I wanted an opportunity. Kei: At what? Saki: Your apprentices will soon have to fight. The top five have begun to move. Kei: The top five? Saki: They’re going to come for you soon. I know where they are, but there’s still some others that need to be taken care of first. Kei: And why should I believe you? Saki: It was never my intention to do anything to you. Trust your former sensei. Kei: … Saki: And I didn’t really do anything that was long lasting. Everyone here should be fine. I had to be realistic. Though I have to say, as a group, you three can be really annoying in a fight. Kei: Keep in mind that Saki was really holding back. Yui: Holding...back? Saki: Believe me, if I wasn’t holding back, you’d all be in real big trouble. Rie: I believe it. Yui: So this was a hoax. Saki: More or less. Rie: So you’re on our side then? Saki: That’s a yes. Yui: That’s a relief. The gang leaves the place quietly and they return Kokoa home. Shigure and Athena are happy to see the others. Shigure: Kei! Shigure immediately hugs him. Kei: I’m okay. I’m a little banged up but okay. Kokoa and Dai embrace as well. Dai: I’m so glad you’re okay honey. Kokoa: I’m quite alright. With everything finally calmed down, they decide to stay the night. Yui, Rie, Kei, and Alexandria sit on the back porch looking out at the stars. Rie: Nice to know everything turned out alright. Kei: You realize Saki will be joining us back at the house right. Rie: Wait what? Kei: She’s actually going to help you and Yui. Yui and Rie look at each other then back at Kei. Yui & Rie: (Together) Why? Kei: We need more people to help train. especially because we need more people to go against the Branch. Yui: Hey, now that I think about it, what happened to Athena? Kei: Hmm? Wasn’t she with you? Rie: She kept Dai and Shigure company, but she kinda vanished after that. Kei: I wouldn’t be too worried, that cat always seems to find her way back to my house for food. Meanwhile, sitting inside of an airship on her way out of the city was Athena. She holds up a video communication from Ame. Ame: Athena, the person you requested I keep tabs on has begun to move. Be aware that he may be in contact with you soon. Please retrieve Saori and take extreme caution in this case, Athena. Athena puts the communication away and a thousand-yard stare takes over her face. Athena: So you finally came out of hiding, you bastard. Category:A and K Category:Novel Chapter